


I am sorry,but he meant me not you

by Mintali



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, M/M, Pet Names, Rivalry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintali/pseuds/Mintali
Summary: It is no a secret that purple-haired boy was a master of pet names. Give him a chance and he already has tons of them. But what if two boys got caught up in sweet nothings? Oh, I will tell you. Nothing good
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 44





	I am sorry,but he meant me not you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It was really a long time,since I wrote anything. So,my apologies for being kinda awkward with it. English isn't my first language,so here can be mistakes. Also sorry,if characters will act quite...odd? So,have good time and enjoy!

Maki and Kaede stood behind as they watched their two friends figh. You may ask :"who are they?" Well, it is Saihara Shuichi and Rantaro Amami. Thankfully, it wasn't any bloody and messy fight, oh no, it was this cold atmosphere one, where you could see how fake their smiles were. Now, you can ask another question:"huh? Both of them are really calm? How did this happen?" Easy question. Him. Who is he? Well, ultimate supreme leader,of course. "He may be short,but,oh, he can strike right into your heart,nishishi"- as he would say. Usually it were just _lies_ ,but this one was a _truth_. After clinging to poor Ultimates he learnt quite a lot about their hobbies,families, likes and dislikes. Mostly,he would just make fun of it,but there were times where he genuinely showed interest in them. Slowly,but steady he really started to pay more attention to them,which brought them close.  
For Rantaro it was _**family**_ and **_adventurous_** _**personality**_. Sure, Kokichi wasn't a type of person to really pay attention,but after time he would speak up about something that his sisters would like. This was a **_first hit_ **into his heart. _**Second**_ happen, when he was walking at the park with his the most younger sisters at the park. When they bumped into each other, adventure seeker thought that it was going to be a small talk,but his sisters decided other wise and dragged him along. Their brother was sure that this won't end up well,but he was surprised,when the shorter boy switched between the " _evil leader_ " to a sarcastic version of a _babysitter_ that will make fun of you,but still be a responsible care taker. The **_third hit_ **happened,when both of them decided to hang out. Rantaro again thought about watching after the other,so there wouldn't be any problems,but,oh,how wrong was he. He pulled the green-haired teen into the woods with a wild smile and "I am going to see a bear,so you will be a nice distraction for him" jokes. After a few hours of walking around and rolling his eyes, they walked out to the gorgeous pound. Smaller one just let a laugh and keep talking about "how good that leaders have a great memory! You were speaking about going on adventure forrrrrr sooooooooo loooooongggggg that I got you one!" The **_fourth hit_** that made him fall hard was just a simple " ** _My beloved Amami-chan~_** "  
For Shuichi it was his **_intelegence_** and _**methods**_. **_First hit_** happened when the bright-purple eyes carefully watched after him at the library. Young detective couldn't solve the case for a long time. There were two bodies, _but_ _no body could find the second one._ One of them were hidden at the farm, under the hayloft,but there were clearly another body,since they found another blood type on the floor. The owner of the farm and the first victim had diffrent types of blood,so it was confusing. They were trying to find it anywhere: lake, basement,loft, at the forest and more. The case crushing him how physically, how mentally. After a few hours he heard a quite " why you didn't check the _frezzer_? You found blood,but not the body. _Surely_ , _he could drive it out_ of the town, but since _he keeps animals_ , he could get away with keeping their _meat_ ". After that evil leader left, detective sat there for a few more minutes till calling colleges. Surprisingly, Kokichi was right. **_Second time_ **happened, when the bored teen asked him about the "prison problem", which caught blue-haired boy off guard. The other one just smiled and waited for the answer with a sly look. That was a long evening for him,but intresting as well. **_Third time_** \- books. It was litrature class. All of them had to bring their favorite books. And when a short posture showed up with a _pille of books that was taller than him_ caught him off guard again. He started to speak about them with a huge smile. There were mostly _detectives_ , but there was a surprise,when he took out a few _books of plays_ it got more intersting. His eyes lighted up, the purple went to some kind of an amethyst colour,which was the prettiest thing he has seen in a long time. And the last hit was " ** _and when you will confess your love to me, huh? So pretty, but slow, shu shu~_** "  
After some time the evil ball of energy has decided to introduce his friends to each other. Few moments went sweet and nice till our trouble maker had to go and throw "bye-bye, my dear~" As he run towards his class. Both of them said in the union "s-see ya " After which they both snapped their heads and eyed each other. There was a long cold silence that could cut through skin,but again, both of them said  
_" **I am sorry,but he meant me not you** "_


End file.
